


Slutty Oikawa Oneshots

by babymochikawa



Series: Slutty Oikawa Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Suna Rintarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Breathplay, Breeding Kink, Choking, Come as Lube, Couch Sex, Crossdressing, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, Gangbang, Humiliation, Jealousy, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Manhandling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Office Sex, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Power Dynamics, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SKIRTKAWA, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Sleepy Sex, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Sub Oikawa Tooru, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Piercings, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Kageyama Tobio, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Miya Atsumu, Top Sawamura Daichi, Top Terushima Yuuji, Top Ukai Keishin, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, recording kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymochikawa/pseuds/babymochikawa
Summary: [REQUESTS OPEN]smut oneshots of oikawa with any other haikyuu character you want.ch. 11: ukai x oikawa, office sexch. 12: oisuna, a/b/o, beggingch. 13 (upcoming): oidai, dry orgasmch. 14 (upcoming) oikita: overstimulation
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Everyone, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Terushima Yuuji, Oikawa Tooru/Ukai Keishin, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Slutty Oikawa Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090895
Comments: 178
Kudos: 985
Collections: Beautiful smut (by SKrauch), Fave pairs (by Skrauch)





	1. requesting rules

lolol i'm bored and i want to write oikawa getting wrecked so i'm gonna take some requests. give me a character and a prompt (can be a kink, au or anything else) and i will do my best unless it's one of the things below. i am currently accepting the first 3 requests i get per chapter.

pairings i won't write:

\- oisuga

\- oihina

kinks/etc i won't write:

\- underage

\- ageplay (daddy kink is ok)

\- feet

\- watersports

\- mpreg (breeding kink is ok, just no actual pregnancy)

noncon/dubcon is okay but may depend on the context, if you have a noncon request leave it and i'll let you know if i'm up to write it.

everything will be bottom & sub oikawa unless the request wants otherwise. chapter titles will be the pairing and kink, and other minor kinks will be listed in the author's notes for each chapter.

upcoming chapters:

\- chapter 13: oidai | dry orgasm

\- chapter 14: oikita | degradation | overstimulation

\- chapter 15: oikuro | a/b/o | rimming

\- chapter 16: terushima/oikawa | edging | blindfold

\- chapter 17: seijoh 3rd years | bondage | degradation

\- chapter 18: atsuoi | sexual slavery | ~~tw: noncon/dubcon~~ lol i cant decide if i want this to be consensual or not

\- chapter 19: ushioikage | praise kink

\- chapter 20: sakusa x oikawa | roleplay | glove kink

update 1/11/21: i will no longer be updating this work after chapter 15. i will continue posting oneshots, but they will be in a separate work in this series as the tags are getting long and annoying. bookmark the "slutty oikawa series" if you want to be notified when that new work gets posted.


	2. iwaoi | daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: iwaizumi hajime/oikawa tooru  
> kink: daddy kink  
> other content tags: minor feminization, lingerie, begging, minor overstimulation.

Iwaizumi slammed the door to the apartment when he got home, his boss was being a dick and criticized everything he did that day and he needed to release his frustration. Luckily Oikawa was already at home on the bed waiting for him. He was wearing lacy black panties that showed off his hard cock and a black bralette. Chewing on his nails as he waited for Iwaizumi to come home. He giggled cutely when he saw Iwaizumi enter the bedroom, spreading his legs.

"Welcome home, Daddy," Oikawa giggled.

"Fuck, baby," Iwaizumi said, he felt his dick grow hard, "You look so fucking sexy." He started removing his tie.

"Did Daddy have a good day at work?" Oikawa asked innocently.

"No," Iwaizumi growled. He started wrapping his tie around Oikawa's wrists and tied them behind his back. "And it's going to get worse if you don't let me fuck you right now."

Oikawa blushed. "Yes, Daddy. Does Daddy want my ass or my mouth?"

"Mmmm, ass. I want to feel your slutty walls clenching around me."

Oikawa's blush deepend and he obeyed without another word. He struggled to get into position on all fours with his tight ass waving in the air. Iwaizumi groaned and slapped it hard, his hand leaving a red mark on the soft creamy skin. The plump flesh jiggled with the force of the hit.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa cried.

Iwaizumi spanked him harder. Making him moan again. "That's not my name, baby boy." He growled.

"D-daddy," Oikawa whimpered.

"Good boy" Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's asscheeks and spread them apart, he lifted the thin lace panties to the side revealing his twitching pink hole.

Iwaizumi reaches a hand and plays with Oikawa's nipples and Oikawa lets out a girlish moan. "You like that? Such a slutty whore getting off just from me touching your nipples."

"Ngghhh, Daddy, Daddy oh please," Oikawa begged.

"Please what, slut?" Iwaizumi rolls the small bud between his fingers giving Oikawa no mercy from the stimulation. Oikawa moaned again and Iwaizumi sees his greedy asshole clench begging to be stuffed full.

"Pl-please fuck me Daddy _ahh_ please Daddy I n-need it."

"Such a dirty mouth," Iwaizumi spanks him again. "Let me get the lube."

" _Mmmh_ but I already prepared for you Daddy," Oikawa whines. "I'm already stretched, just- _ahhh_ , just fuck me. Ruin my loose slutty hole with your big cock."

Iwaizumi cursed, he didn't know Oikawa was such a slut that he would finger himself before he even got home. He immediately thrusted two fingers into Oikawa's wet warm hole, making the taller boy jerk forward with his thrusts. "Fuck, you really are a whore, you're so fucking loose. I bet you were thinking about having my cock inside you when you were touching yourself, huh?"

" _Mmmh_ y-yes, Daddy. N-need your co- _hahh_ your cock."

"You're just my dirty little cockslut, aren't you, Toru." Iwaizumi unzips his pants and takes out his cock, he pressed it against Oikawa's wet hole and watched it slowly disappear inside.

"Your hole is so fucking loose it's like fucking a girl," Iwaizumi says. He snaps his hips hard and Oikawa moans from feeling so full. Precum dribbles out of the tip of the taller boy's cock and stains his lacy panties. "Maybe I should call you baby girl instead."

"S-so good," Oikawa moans, drooling. "C-cock- _ahh_ , love Daddy's cock."

"I know you do, you're so fucking horny for it all the time," Iwaizumi sneers. "I don't know how I ended up with such a cock-hungry whore."

The lewd sound of Iwaizumi's balls slapping against his cheeks filled the room. Iwaizumi fucked Oikawa faster, his hole squelching thanks to all the lube and precum inside him. Some of it dripped out of his ass and onto the sheets. Iwaizumi then started toying with Oikawa's nipples again, rubbing them roughly with his thumb, causing the setter to mewl pathetically into the pillow.

"Cum on my cock," Iwaizumi says. "I'm going to force you to cum on just my cock like the dirty fuckdoll you are."

Oikawa moans at the words, his hole twitching around Iwaizumi's cock. Trying to milk him dry. " _Ah- ahh_ , D-daddy let me c-cum. I'm a good _ngh_ \- good slut for you, ohh please!"

Oikawa's head swims, his Daddy's cock is messing up his insides so good that he can't even speak. He tries to fuck himself on Iwaizumi's cock by rolling his hips but Iwaizumi pins him down forcing him to lie still and take the brutal thrusts. Oikawa lets out high-pitched whines and mewls, he spreads his legs wide and they're shaking from the rough treatment but he loves it, he loves being used so hard by his Daddy.

"That's it, baby boy, milk my cock," Iwaizumi orders. "I know you want to feel my cum in you, whore. Gonna put a plug in you and make you walk around with my cum inside your ruined hole."

Oikawa's belly tightens and he sobs as he orgasms spurting cum into his ruined panties, making a big wet stain on the crotch area. Iwaizumi laughs and keeps fucking him. "You're so wet, baby boy, such a messy little cockslut. Look at you, creaming the panties I bought you just like a girl."

"D-Daddy!" Oikawa screams. "N-no more, _nghh_ Daddy please it's too m-much."

Oikawa's body is limp but Iwaizumi is still fucking him, jerking him back and forth on his cock like he's just a toy. "Fucking take it, baby," he grunts. "Beg for my cum."

" _Ahh_ Da-addy, please, wa-wanna feel you cum inside my slutty hole. _Nghh_ , wanna milk you, pl-please..."

Iwaizumi groans and finally cums. Oikawa's eyes roll back in his head as he feels Iwaizumi pump his hot cum deep inside him, his pink used hole twitches and clenches around Daddy's cock and his walls pulse to milk all of it out.

Iwaizumi pulls out loving the sight of his cum dripping out of Oikawa's creampied hole. He grabs a buttplug and shoves it inside, causing Oikawa to cry out from overstimulation. "I told you I was going to make you keep it in."

Oikawa rolls over lying on his back. He puts his hand on his stomach. "I think I can still feel your cum inside me," he whimpers. "It's making me feel so full."

"Just wait until I fuck you again tonight, slut. Bet you'll feel good being fucked while my cum is leaking out of you."

Oikawa shivers. He can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment what you thought or leave a request if you want lol


	3. bokuoi (bokuto x oikawa) | breathplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everyone for all the comments on chapter 1, i'll try to reply to those later so enjoy this chapter and leave a request if you want.
> 
> pairing: bokuto koutarou/oikawa tooru  
> main kink: breathplay  
> other: multiple orgasms, slight cumplay, slight exhibitionism, deepthroating

Oikawa had a problem. He and Bokuto were dating for three months and everything was great, really, except for one thing. They fucked a lot- like, _a lot-_ but Bokuto was surprisingly gentle in bed like he was always scared of hurting Oikawa. Oikawa appreciates how considerate he is, but he doesn't want to be treated like glass, he wants to be grabbed by the throat and fucked so hard he blacks out. He just needs to figure out a way to convince Bokuto that.

"Hey, Bo-chan," Oikawa said one day on the couch after they finished making out for a few minutes. He was sitting in Bokuto's lap with his ass grinding against the silver-haired male's cock. "Let's fuck."

"Right here?" Bokuto asked worried. He glanced around, they were in their dorm in the middle of the day and their roommates could return from classes any second. "We should go to the bed."

The brunette stopped him when Bokuto tried to stand up and carry him to the bedroom. He pressed a finger to Bokuto's lips. "Please, Bo-chan, I can't wait that long," he said in a breathy tone. "I want your dick in me right now." He leans forward and brushed his lips against Bokuto's ear. "And isn't it more exciting if Tetsu or Iwa do walk in and see? Don't you want them to see you fucking me like you own me?"

Smirking he feels Bokuto shiver under him. "You asked for it," The taller says before grabbing Oikawa's hips and flipping them over. They ended up with Oikawa sprawled on the couch, his head resting on the armrest, and Bokuto above him between his legs.

Bokuto licked his lips looking Oikawa up and down hungrily. He didn't have anymore classes for the day so he was wearing a cropped tee that showed off his slim waist and booty shorts so short that half his ass was sticking out. "I can't believe you just walk around the apartment half-naked like this," Bokuto said.

"Jealous?" Oikawa giggles. "You know I'm yours, Bo-chan. I'm just giving everyone else a taste of what they can't have."

"Yeah?" Bokuto asked lifting the hem of the crop top and tracing the brunette's abs.

Bokuto was giving in to Oikawa surprisingly easily so he decided to push it further. "Yeah," he said smirking. "I like dressing up like a slut for you."

Hearing that Bokuto's eyes widened, he looked like he wanted to devour Oikawa but was still a little unsure. "Kawa, are you sure..?"

His fingers brushed against Oikawa's nipples and the shorter boy threw his head back and moaned. "Ahh, yeah Bo-chan," he whined. "I want you to call me a slut, please, make me your bitch, choke me and make me take your cock."

Bokuto is more turned on than he's ever been in his life. Ever since they started dating he's wanted to completely dominate the pretty brunette but always held back because he didn't want to scare him away, now that Oikawa's giving him permission it's like a whole new world of possibilities is opened. "You don't know what you're getting into, Kawa," Bokuto warns in a dark voice. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"Yes, _please."_

Leaning down Bokuto starts attacking Oikawa's neck and playing with the boy's sensitive pink nipples at the same time. He leaves bite marks and hickies everywhere he can reach and Oikawa squirms under him, panting and whining in desperation. Eventually he gets annoyed and rips Oikawa's crop top off leaving him in just the booty shorts, then he sits on the couch and pats his thighs ordering Oikawa to suck him off.

Oikawa obeys getting on all fours and crawling over to Bokuto's lap, reaching in and pulling his hard cock out of his pants. The tip shiny with precum. Oikawa licks it and mewls happily making Bokuto chuckle before he grabs the brunette's hair and forces him down on his cock.

Oikawa chokes, the cock bumping against the back of his throat and tears forming in his eyes. "Mmmph!! Mmf," he cries, Bokuto just laughs and forces him to keep his head still, fucking into his mouth with shallow thrusts.

"Yeah, take my cock, slut," Bokuto groans. "Fuck, you're so desperate for it. Taking me so well."

Letting out a high whine Oikawa can't do anything but cry as Bokuto fucks his face. The silver-haired male's cock is so thick and long and it makes him gag every time he thrusts inside.

Bokuto rips Oikawa off his cock by the hair, pleased when he sees how fucked-out Oikawa's face is with tears running down his face and drool leaking from his red lips. "Stick out your tongue," Bokuto orders.

Oikawa obeys his tongue lolling out, his chest rises and falls quickly trying to get as much air as he can before Bokuto chokes him again. Bokuto shoves two thick fingers in Oikawa's mouth. "Suck," he says. "Get them nice and wet for your ass."

Obediently Oikawa starts licking the fingers and bobbing his head like they're a cock, he lets out sinful breathy moans while he does and Bokuto groans, needing to feel that tight heat around his cock again. When the fingers are coated with spit he removes them and makes Oikawa start deepthroating him again. He reaches over and pushes Oikawa's tight booty shorts down his creamy thighs exposing his cute round butt. He's too impatient to take off the shorts all the way and instead just inserts the fingers into Oikawa making him moan loudly and send vibrations around Bokuto's cock.

Bokuto starts thrusting the fingers in and out quickly. "Look at you," he praises. "Choking on my dick with your ass in the air like a horny dog."

Oikawa mewls in agreement and Bokuto hisses knowing that he'll cum soon if he doesn't do anything about it. He doesn't want to cum without burying himself in Oikawa's tight ass first so he pulls the brunette off his cock again. He manhandles Oikawa onto all fours with his face pressed into a couch cushion. "Let's do it like this," Bokuto says. "You wanted to be my bitch so I'm going to fuck you like one."

He removes his fingers from Oikawa's stretched entrance and the shorter boy sobs, wiggling his ass enticingly. "Bo-chan, ngh, need your cock," he whimpers. "F-fuck me please."

Smirking at how eager Oikawa is Bokuto lines his cock up with the pink hole and thrusts inside in one hard thrust, Oikawa jerks forward with a loud moan but Bokuto doesn't give him time to get used to the stretch, immediately fucking him hard and fast. One of his hands plays with Oikawa's nipples while the other wraps around the back of the brunette's neck and squeezes hard.

Oikawa gasps as his air supply is cut off, it just makes the feeling of Bokuto's cock inside him even more intense. Bokuto hammers into his prostate and it feels like he's going to be split apart, his chest heaves as he tries to take in air but can't. Clutching at the couch cushions he lets out a choked-sounding cry.

Bokuto squeezes harder. "So loud, even with my hand on your throat," he says. "Do you really want the entire building to hear how much of a slut you are?"

The taller boy squeezes his pec roughly and Oikawa feels himself about to cum, his cock drags against the rough couch surface and stains it with drops of precum.

"Messy boy, getting your cum all over" Bokuto wraps his fist around Oikawa's cock. "You can cum in my hand, but you have to lick it all off later."

"Y-yes- yes," Oikawa wheezes out, he can barely make sound. Bokuto jacks him off and he whimpers spilling his release into the silver-haired male's palm.

Finally Bokuto stops choking Oikawa and watches amused as he gasps for air. He keeps fucking Oikawa hard, the brunette's asscheeks are red because Bokuto's hips have been ramming into him so hard. Bokuto groans knowing he can't last much longer, he sticks his cum-covered hand in front of Oikawa's face. "Clean up your mess," he commands. Blissed out, Oikawa starts lapping at his own cum, moaning whenever Bokuto's cock rubs against his used prostate.

Suddenly they hear a sound outside the door and Bokuto pauses slowing his thrusts.

"Fuck," Iwaizumi mutters to himself. "Forgot my keys." He knocks on the door and Oikawa stiffens, eyes growing wide.

"Hello?" iwaizumi asks knocking again. "Crappykawa? You home?"

Bokuto smirks getting an idea. He covers Oikawa's mouth and part of his nose with his hand, smearing some leftover cum onto his face. "Be quiet," he says. "We don't want Iwa-chan learning about what a whore you are, do we?"

Then he moves his hips again, Oikawa making muffled mewls and gasps behind his hand. Luckily they're not loud enough to reach the door but Oikawa gets hot realizing that his childhood best friend is just outside and could come in any minute and see him getting his brains fucked out.

Oikawa is so turned on and he starts clenching around Bokuto's cock again, the taller male lets out a quiet grunt.

"Oi, Shittykawa, I know you don't have class right now," Iwaizumi says. "Answer me!"

Bokuto groans, he lasts less than a minute more before he cums into Oikawa's hole. Oikawa shudders, his limbs go lax and there's dried cum and drool all over his face. He whimpers as Bokuto's cock drags out of his hole, the rim is so puffy and used.

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi shouts.

"Uh- um- one sec, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa squeaks. His throat is obviously hoarse. "I was- uh- in the shower, let me finish up and I'll open the door."

Bokuto grins and picks Oikawa up in his arms. "Shower, huh? That sounds like a good idea."

"That was so mean, Bo-chan!" Oikawa hits his shoulder playfully. "He could have caught us!"

"You were the one who called it exciting," Bokuto points out.

Not being able to come up with a good response, Oikawa pouts and lets Bokuto carry him to the bathroom to wash him off.


	4. oikage | ball gags/silencing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kageyama tobio/oikawa tooru  
> kink: ball gags/silencing  
> other content: humiliation, rimming, size kink, overstimulation
> 
> lol i decided to take this out of the anon collection because im going to hell anyway, might as well own up to my work.

"You have a really cute body, Oikawa-san," Kageyama says trailing his fingers over Oikawa's stomach.

  


Oikawa squirms due to his teasing, his face grows hot out of embarrassment. High school was years ago and their rivalry has died down, but Oikawa hasn't ran into Kageyama in years and has always thought of the boy as just his annoying junior. He wasn't expecting to run into the raven-haired male at a gay bar in the middle of Tokyo, he got turned on seeing how muscular and tall Kageyama had become and one thing led to another and soon they ended up taking a cab back to Oikawa's apartment and making out during the ride there.

"Don't say embarrassing things like that, Tobio," Oikawa scolds.

Spread out on his back on the bed fully naked the brunette feels so exposed, Kageyama is hard but otherwise he looks completely unaffected and it's driving Oikawa crazy. Why isn't his junior more grateful for the opportunity to fuck him? There are hundreds of people who would kill to be him right now.

Kageyama climbs on the bed over Oikawa and starts sucking at his neck leaving a trail of hickies down his neck to his chest. He kisses Oikawa's body all the way down to his cock, he licks the precum pooling from Oikawa's slit but continues downward and gives his attention to Oikawa's hole instead. Oikawa gasps when he feels Kageyama's tongue lapping against his rim, he fists his hands in Kageyama's hair and arches his head back as Kageyama teases the sensitive muscle. _When did Kageyama become so good at this?_ Oikawa wonders.

" _Ohh_ ," Oikawa moans feeling Kageyama's tongue dip inside his hole curiously. " _Nghh_ , fuck, yeah that's it Tobio-chan, f-fuck me with your tongue- _ohhh_ , just like that..."

Grunting Kageyama prods his tongue deeper starting to thrust the muscle in and out. His hands grip onto Oikawa's thighs as he feels Oikawa start to loosen and relax under him. He smirks, who would have known that the senpai he used to worship would love taking it up the ass so much?

"Ah, T-tobi- _mmhh_ , deeper please. S-so good, it's so good, I need more-"

Kageyama scowls. "Shut up, Oikawa-san, you're so loud."

"C-can't help it, 's too good."

Kageyama rolls his eyes and stands up wiping his mouth. "Then I'll have to shut you up myself," he says grabbing Oikawa's discarded underwear and balling it up into a gag.

"No, w-wait!" Oikawa shrieks realizing what Kageyama plans to do with it. "That's dirty, Tobio-chan! I don't want it in my mouth!"

Glaring at him Kageyama says "Then be quiet for once."

Surprisingly, Oikawa blushes, lowering his eyes. "Under- under the bed," he murmurs.

Curious Kageyama puts the underwear down. "What's under the bed?"

"T-toybox," Oikawa mutters. "I... use them on myself sometimes."

Kageyama reaches around for the box and pulls it out, when he opens it he can't believe his eyes. Numerous dildos and vibrators of all sizes and colors but all of them are on the bigger side, not to mention a ton of gags, ropes, nipple clamps and other toys. The younger male licks his lips. "You've really used all of these?"

Blushing harder Oikawa hides his face. "I know it's embarrassing, Tobio-chan. Just... sometimes I can't get anyone to fuck me the way I want, s-so I..."

Kageyama fills in the blank picturing Oikawa trying all the toys on himself. Maybe he starts from the smallest dildo and works his way up until his hole is puffy and gaping, maybe he's too impatient to train himself to adjust to the increasing size and starts fucking himself on the biggest toy he has as soon as he gets home and gets naked. Kageyama's mouth feels dry.

"You're so lewd," Kageyama says.

"Stop it," Oikawa whines. "Come here and fuck me already."

Picking out a round red ball gag from the box and putting the rest away for later Kageyama climbs back onto the bed and fumbles trying to tie it around Oikawa's head. The older setter's lips look so erotic stretched around the plastic material, drool is already starting to form by the corner of his mouth. Kageyama feels his cock getting even harder.

"You look much better like this, Oikawa-san," Kageyama says causing the brunette to glare at him.

Kageyama grabs some lube and squirts it on his fingers, he doesn't bother to warm them up before pressing them to Oikawa's hole causing Oikawa to let out a choked sound. Kageyama pushes a finger inside the wet entrance and rubs it against the walls experimentally, even though he's known he liked guys for years he only ever had sex with girls before. He's inexperienced but Oikawa's hole already feels so loose that he isn't worried about hurting him.

"When was the last time you took a cock down here?" Kageyama asks knowing Oikawa won't be able to answer. "I guess recently. You're loose."

Oikawa whines and wiggles his hips impatient for another finger, Kageyama decides to stop teasing and sticks another one in. The second finger goes in so easily so he puts in another and starts fucking the brunette hard on three fingers. Oikawa moans and rolls his hips on the fingers to suck them in deeper.

"Now I understand why you need all those toys," Kageyama says thrusting his fingers against Oikawa's prostate. Usually he's not talkative during sex but somehow he likes the feeling of shutting Oikawa up with a gag and forcing him to listen to all the degrading things he has to say. "I don't think you can even go a day without cock. You should quit volleyball and just live as a sex slave so you'll always have something up your ass. That's the only way you'll ever be satisfied."

Oikawa moans feeling tears prick at his eyes because it's true, he actually craves the feeling of living as someone's personal whore ( _Tobio's_ personal whore) and he's ashamed of it but now even more turned on.

"I don't need to prep you that much, you're already stretched enough," Kageyama says removing his fingers. He takes off his boxers giving Oikawa a chance to stare at his dick for the first time. It looks huge, even bigger than the biggest toy Oikawa has, and Oikawa whimpers imagining the feeling of that girth splitting him in half.

WIth no warning Kageyama buries himself balls deep in Oikawa's hole, with a grunt he grabs Oikawa's hips so hard they'll probably be bruised and starts pounding into him. Oikawa moans clenching around Kageyama's huge cock, it's so big he can see the barest outline of it against his belly if he looks down. It fills him up so good, pressing his walls and rubbing against his sweet spot and drool starts leaking out of his mouth around the ball gag.

_How is he so fucking big?_ Oikawa wonders panting. He spreads his legs wider trying to fit the whole thing in his hole, Kageyama growls and grabs his thighs and pushes them back so Oikawa is nearly bent in half.

"Play with yourself," Kageyama says.

Oikawa can't even think about going against his wishes, his brain is fuzzy and all he can think about is cock. He starts playing with his nipples pinching and squeezing them until they're red and sore, and the other hand he uses to wrap around his cock and start jerking himself off.

"You can cum, but I won't stop until I'm satisfied," Kageyama warns him.

Gulping with fear, Oikawa doesn't think he can handle taking Kageyama's huge cock if he's oversensitive from already cumming. He squeezes his cock to try to prevent himself from cumming but it's too late, he feels so full and he can't help but whimper as he spurts his seed all over his stomach.

Kageyama doesn't stop fucking him even though the brunette starts crying begging for Kageyama to pull out, the pleads are stifled by the gag and he ignores them. It feels too good, Oikawa is way too full and so tight and Kageyama's cock is still hitting all the right spots inside him, the brunette thinks he might pass out from pleasure.

"Fuck, you look so pathetic right now, Oikawa-san," Kageyama groans. "I wish your team could see how desperate you are, then they would never respect you again. You were made to live with a cock inside you."

With a final thrust Kageyama cums inside Oikawa, who starts moaning even higher. There's so much cum, wave after wave of it spilling into Oikawa's hole as his walls pulsate trying to milk every drop. Kageyama keeps fucking his ruined hole as his cock softens, his own cum squelches being fucked deeper into Oikawa's body.

Finally he pulls out and inspects Oikawa's face, whose eyes are red from crying. His chin is smeared with drool and Kageyama feels smug seeing it. "You look so much better when you can't talk," the raven-haired boy says.

Oikawa scowls, Kageyama decides to take pity on him and untie the gag. He expects Oikawa's mouth to start running again but Oikawa just stares at him in awe. "What do they _feed_ you on the Black Jackals?" he asks breathlessly. "How did you get so big? I don't think any other cock can satisfy me again, Tobio you've ruined me."

Kageyama shrugs casually. "Then I guess we'll have to do this again," he says.

Oikawa smirks, "Aww, I knew Tobio-chan liked me!"

"This is why I gagged you in the first place," Kageyama sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: i added a list of upcoming chapters to ch 1 so if you want to check the status of your request you can go there. thank you guys for all the support and requests you've sent! i've gotten a lot and i need to work through them so from now on i will only be taking the first 3 requests i get per chapter. if your request isn't in the first 3, feel free to try again on the next chapter i post.
> 
> p.s. non-request comments are also super appreciated and motivational!!!


	5. iwaoi | cross dressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: iwaizumi hajime/oikawa tooru  
> main kink: crossdressing (oikawa in a skirt)  
> other: feminization, dirty talk (just assume all my fic has dirty talk lol), vibrators, praise kink, daddy kink, minor breeding kink, coming untouched

Oikawa looks at himself in the mirror biting his lip. His Daddy has been on a business trip for two weeks and Oikawa misses him and wanted to have a surprise for when he gets back. Makki and Mattsun jokingly suggested buying a skirt and wearing it to tease Iwaizumi but Oikawa thought it was a good idea and bought it. Now he's not so sure.

  


The skirt is plain black and flared. The kind of skirt a schoolgirl would wear. The hem barely cups Oikawa's ass showing off his smooth thighs and he constantly has to pull it down to keep himself covered. He's not wearing anything under it so if he ever got hard it would be clearly visible. He's wearing it with one of Iwaizumi's old shirts and a matching pair of thigh-high socks. He thinks he looks good but he doesn't know what Iwaizumi will think.

Sighing, Oikawa thinks to himself that he can't turn back now. He planned this surprise for a week. He enters phase two of the plan and grabs a bottle of lube and a vibrator out of the box of his and Iwaizumi's toys. Crawling onto the bed on his hands and knees on the bed he dips his fingers in the lube and starts prodding at his entrance. He doesn't like fingering himself that much because it's uncomfortable and he would rather have Iwaizumi's thick fingers inside him, but Iwaizumi isn't here so he does his best. Eyes fluttering shut he starts scissoring his fingers, whining and twisting at the slight burn. Soon he sticks three fingers in and adds lots of lube. He knows his Daddy likes it best when his hole is loose and wet.

When he's stretched enough to take the vibrator he coats it with lube and pushes it inside him moaning loudly. Usually he could take it easier but he hasn't been fucked in awhile and he's not used to it. He turns on the remote to the first level and it starts buzzing slightly, it gives him just the right amount of stimulation without being too overpowering. It feels good and he curls up on the bed nudging the vibrator against his prostate.

Rummaging around he grabs Iwaizumi's sweatshirt that he's been sleeping with while Iwaizumi is on his trip. Pressing it to his nose he inhales Iwaizumi's scent happily, it makes him comfortable and sleepy and he closes his eyes and drifts off dreaming about feeling his Daddy's hands on him and his Daddy's cock inside him.

An hour later Oikawa is jerked awake when he feels the vibrator increase in speed stirring against his inner walls. He whines loudly and squints groggily, the intense face of Iwaizumi swims into view above him. Seeing that he's awake Iwaizumi presses another button and the vibration increases even more leading Oikawa to roll his hips and try to get a hand around his cock to jerk off.

Iwaizumi stops him by pinning his wrists above his head. "What do you think you're doing, baby?" he asks.

" _Mmmmh_ , welcome back Daddy," Oikawa moans. "Missed you."

"I can see that." Iwaizumi chuckles. "Did you do this for me?"

Oikawa blushes. "Y-yeah."

"No need to get shy, you look hot." Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa's stocking-covered legs and spreads them apart leaning in to kiss and nibble at his exposed thighs. Oikawa squirms, Iwaizumi's mouth and the vibrator inside him is making him feel good but he needs more.

"Da-addy," Oikawa sings. "Please fuck me? I've missed your cock so much."

"Be patient," Iwaizumi laughs which is unfair because Oikawa has already waited weeks for this.

Iwaizumi grabs the vibrator and starts thrusting it in and out of Oikawa rubbing it against his prostate and making him moan. "Such a good girl for Daddy," Iwaizumi coos. "Preparing yourself so well for me. Dressing up like such a whore, all for me."

Oikawa moans, he doesn't know why it turns him on so much when Iwaizumi calls him a girl but his legs spread even wider and he arches his back. "D-daddy," he stutters. "Fuck me, fuck me, f-fuck- _ahhh_!"

The vibrator increases to its highest setting and Oikawa's head spins. Iwaizumi keeps casually thrusting it in and out. "Cum for daddy, baby girl," Iwaizumi says. "Let me see you ruin that pretty skirt."

"N-no," Oikawa says, he wants to cum on Daddy's cock, but the sensations are too much. Iwaizumi grabs his ass and spreads his cheeks getting a good view at how deep the vibrator is inside him, and Oikawa cums with a loud cry with some of it dripping onto the skirt.

"D-daddy," Oikawa moans pathetically.

"Don't worry, Daddy's here," Iwaizumi murmurs. "I'll take care of you, princess."

Iwaizumi gently kisses Oikawa taking off his belt and freeing his cock. Without hesitation he pushes it inside Oikawa and they both moan, he missed this so much while he was gone. He missed fucking into his baby's wet heat, the brunette always so responsive and eager.

"Feels good?" Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa can only nod, his tongue is sticking out and his eyes are rolling back as Iwaizumi fucks him deep. "Your pussy is taking me so well," Iwaizumi praises and Oikawa whines.

"You're so loose, baby girl," Iwaizumi teases. "Damn, wish I could've seen you playing with yourself. Did you use your toys?"

"Y-yes Daddy," Oikawa pants.

Iwaizumi rocks against his prostate making sure to hit it every thrust inside. "Yeah? Which ones, baby?"

"Th-the- _ngh_ \- b-big dildo."

"Fuck, that's hot." Iwaizumi groans. He pictures Oikawa riding the plastic dildo with the black skirt on, the skirt flying up every time he sank down and showing off his sexy thighs and ass.

Oikawa whimpers feeling so oversensitive, the cum from his first orgasm is still slippery, coating his thighs and belly, he doesn't know if he can cum again.

"God, your pussy feels so good. Clench around me, princess," Iwaizumi commands. "Gonna breed you."

"Ye-e-essss," Oikawa moans. "B-breed me, Daddy, _ahhh-_ fill me up..."

Letting go of Oikawa's wrists Iwaizumi starts groping and grabbing his pecs, when he rubs Oikawa's nipples with his fingers the brunette cries out. "Love fucking your pussy," Iwaizumi says grunting. "Love playing with your tits, baby girl. You're so fucking sexy."

Oikawa's fingers twist desperately in the sheets. "P-please," he whines.

"Fuck," Iwaizumi curses. He hikes up the skirt to get a full view of his flushed cock and slender waist. Oikawa's legs wrap around him and cross at the ankles.

"M gonna cum, princess. You want to take Daddy's load in your pussy?"

"Yea- _ahhh_ ," Oikawa moans.

"Good girl." Iwaizumi rams into Oikawa's hole a few more times and cums. He keeps fucking Oikawa through his orgasm and the feeling of his Daddy's hot cum filling him up makes the brunette cum again. He wails and fucks himself on Iwaizumi's softening cock, tears drip from his eyes.

"Jesus," Iwaizumi says. "You got off twice without even touching your cock."

Oikawa giggles sleepily. "I told you, I missed Daddy," he says. "No one else could fuck me this good."

"They better not," Iwaizumi grumbles. Smiling he captures his baby's lips in a sweet kiss. It's good to be home.


	6. teruoi | exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: oikawa tooru/terushima yuuji  
> main kink: exhibitionism  
> other: riding, tongue piercings, cumming untouched, manhandling, slight humiliation, slight cumplay

_Teru-channnn,_ Terushima's phone buzzes with a text from Oikawa. _wanna come over?_

Terushima grins, he just finished a shift at his hair salon and wouldn't mind heading over to his boyfriend's penthouse to spend the night, Oikawa always knows how to show him a good time. The brunette is a model, they met on the set of one of his shoots where Terushima was hired as a hair stylist and have been dating ever since. Even though it sometimes gets hard with their conflicting busy schedules they make it work.

Whistling along the way Terushima takes the train to Oikawa's apartment. The doorman nods at him and lets him in without any questions because he's been here so often, when he opens the door to the apartment Oikawa is waiting for him in the kitchen wearing nothing but a slightly sheer dressing gown. It lets Terushima see his smooth pale skin and curves, and he licks his lips. Oikawa giggles pleased at having Terushima's attention on him, two glasses are already set on the counter and he opens a bottle of wine and pours it into them.

"Come on, Teru-chan," Oikawa says picking up the glasses. He leads them out to the balcony and takes a seat on one of the patio chairs. Terushima follows him.

"How was work?" Oikawa asks sipping his wine.

"Eh, it was good, nothing exciting happened unfortunately," Terushima gulps his wine down hoping to get to the main course faster. "I'm more interested in you though, you look good baby."

Oikawa grins, smug. "Isn't this nice?" he stands up and the robe flutters around him. "A brand I'm working with sent it to me for free." He does a full turn letting Terushima catch a glimpse of his full ass behind the sheer fabric.

Finishing off his drink Terushima wraps his arms around Oikawa's waist and pulls him onto his lap. The front of the robe falls open and reveals Oikawa's flushed skin. His nipples are perky from the cold night air and his cock is already half hard. Terushima starts kissing Oikawa dominating his mouth, his tongue ring helps to increase the sensation. Turned on Oikawa starts to grind against Terushima's lap, rubbing his cock on the front of the blond's shirt.

"G- _ohh_ god, Teru-chan, I love your tongue," Oikawa gasps pulling apart.

Terushima smirks taking one of the brunette's nipples into his mouth and sucking and biting on it. Oikawa moans loudly and Terushima stops to shush him. "Hush, baby, we're outside," he says. "Your neighbors could hear us."

Blushing Oikawa clamps his mouth shut. His penthouse is on one of the highest floors so no one from the ground can see them, but there are a bunch of lights on in the nearby buildings signaling that there might be people awake watching them fuck on the balcony.

"What do you want, baby?" Terushima asks. He waggles his eyebrows. "Want me to eat you out?" He knows how much Oikawa likes feeling the metal tongue ring in his sensitive hole.

"N-not today," Oikawa murmurs. Reaching over he grabs a bottle of lube off the floor that Terushima hadn't noticed. "Let me ride you?" he asks.

"Wha-" Terushima's jaw drops. "You little minx! You planned this, didn't you?"

When Oikawa's blush deepens his suspicions are confirmed. Oikawa was purposely trying to seduce his boyfriend into fucking him on the balcony where everyone could get a good look at them.

"Fuck, all you had to do was ask," Terushima says grabbing Oikawa's asscheeks and groping them. "You know I'm always down to experiment."

The robe falls off Oikawa's shoulders and Terushima casts it aside, he coats his fingers in the lube and spreads Oikawa's asscheeks.

" _Ohh_ ," Oikawa moans, feeling the cool air against his hole. It twitches and clenches, Terushima chuckles and shoves his fingers inside while taking Oikawa's nipple into his mouth again. Oikawa's cock jumps, he lets out a girlish whine.

"Damn, I thought I was kinky, but you're a real slut, huh?" Terushima asks. "Desperate to get fucked all the time and desperate for everyone to see you... I guess it's not surprising that a famous model has an exhibitionist streak."

"T-teru- Teru-chan... _ahh_ \- 'm ready, fuck me... f-fuck _nghhh_." Oikawa whimpers grinding his hips down as Terushima fingerfucks him.

"Alright, alright."

Terushima pulls his cock out of his pants and strokes it, it's already hard and Oikawa's mouth waters when he sees it. He wants to taste it but that can wait until later, for now he gets shakily to his knees and slowly sinks onto it, moaning as his hole stretches to accommodate its girth. He loves Terushima's cock, it curves so perfectly and always hits his prostate without even trying. Once the whole thing is inside him Terushima kisses him again giving him a moment to adjust.

"Ride it," Terushima orders when they break apart. "I'm not gonna do all the work. If you want my cock then you have to work for it, whore."

Oikawa moans louder, his cock bobs as he slowly starts bouncing on Terushima's cock. Terushima just sits back and watches him, the brunette's head is thrown back with his eyes closed and his mouth is open, his tongue hanging out. Despite the cool temperature his skin is flushed and hot, his thighs strain supporting him as he fucks himself on his boyfriend's cock.

The blond moans as his cock repeatedly gets swallowed up by Oikawa's tight heat so easily, soon he can't stop but buck up into Oikawa's hole fucking him with short sharp thrusts. Oikawa whimpers grabbing onto Terushima's shoulders for support.

"That's it, ride me good baby, take it all in like the greedy cockslut you are," Terushima teases. "Don't hold back, make sure everyone can hear how you sound stuffed full of my cock."

"T-teru," Oikawa whines. "I-I need-"

Terushima slaps his ass. "Get up," he says, and Oikawa opens his eyes looking at the younger man with a confused look.

"Cmon, if you want me to fuck you in public then we're going to do it all the way," he says. Oikawa gulps and climbs off his lap wincing when the cock is pulled out of him and replaced with emptiness. Terushima grabs him and manhandles him up against the balcony railing, the blond pulls his boyfriend to his chest and sinks his cock back into his hole. The brunette's dripping cock and cute curves are exposed to anyone who looks their direction.

Oikawa grabs onto the railing unable to keep in his loud moans and gasps as he's jerked back and forth on Terushima's cock. Terushima chuckles kissing his neck and only fucking him harder. "Everyone can hear you," he says. "Everyone can see what a slut you're being. Put on a good show for them, baby. Let them hear the pretty noises you're making."

The brunette's mouth falls open with a sob, he cries out when Terushima pinpoints his prostate and starts playing with his nipples again at the same time. "F-fuck- Teru- _hahhh_ \- love your cock... _mmmhh_ s-so g-good."

"Think you can cum untouched?" Terushima asks. "Show everyone what a good slut you are for me and cum on my cock, baby."

Oikawa wails, the pressure is building inside him and he thinks that there's no way he hasn't attracted the attention of his neighbors. It's so humiliating to imagine them watching Terushima pound into his hole but he's harder than he's ever been in his entire life. Terushima's thrusts are rough and deep the way the brunette likes them and the thick cock feels so good pounding into Oikawa's walls. Terushima keeps toying with his perky nipples and sucking his neck and it's all too much and with a sharp cry Oikawa cums untouched, the drops of cum splatter against the railing and the balcony floor.

" _Fuuuuck,"_ Terushima groans speeding up. He only lasts a few more seconds before he cums inside Oikawa.

Pulling out he replaces his cock with his fingers, scooping up his cum before it can drip out of Oikawa's hole, the brunette is too spent to stop him and all he does is let out soft fucked-out whimpers. "Clean it," he says putting the fingers in front of Oikawa's face and the older male takes them into his mouth and licks them clean.

"Now say thank you," Terushima says tucking himself back into his jeans.

"Thank you for giving me your cum, Teru-chan," Oikawa giggles tiredly.

Terushima smirks ruffling his hair, he grabs the robe off the floor and wraps Oikawa in it carrying him back in the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos/comment/request :)


	7. atsuoi | a/b/o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: miya atsumu/oikawa tooru  
> main kink: a/b/o, alpha/alpha  
> other: degradation/humiliation, hate sex, knotting, dom/sub, deepthroating

Atsumu and Oikawa didn't like each other. Both alphas had heard of the other during training for the summer Olympics, they watched each others' videos to form strategies and both thought they were better than the other. The first time they met face to face was a few days before the Olympics started when Iwaizumi invited Oikawa to the Japanese National Teams' practice. As soon as Atsumu and Oikawa saw each other they both snarled, their alpha instincts flared and it took Iwaizumi and a few of the team players to prevent them from getting into a fistfight.

Now it's a few days later, the first day of the official games but Argentina doesn't have a match scheduled so Oikawa is watching Japan play against Italy scoping out the competition. Kageyama is the starting setter but when Atsumu gets subbed in Oikawa has to admit that the blond is good at what he does working with the other players perfectly. After scoring a perfect service ace Atsumu looks up into the bleachers and his eyes land on Oikawa's, his gaze is intense and Oikawa swallows hard, heat burns inside him.

When his mind starts to wonder thinking about how heavy and delicious Atsumu's scent would be right after a game Oikawa forces the thoughts down. The brunette scowls, he shouldn't be feeling attracted to a fellow alpha especially not one as annoying as Atsumu.

Grabbing his gym bag Oikawa quickly stands and leaves the arena, unfortunately for him the game just ended, Japan won, and Atsumu left as well to find Argentina's setter. Oikawa is walking down an empty hallway when Atsumu grips his arm and stops him, Oikawa frowns and snatches his arm away. "What do you think you're doing, Miya?" he asks.

Atsumu growls stepping forward and pushing Oikawa back against the wall. They're nearly the same height, maybe Oikawa is a little bit taller to Atsumu's displeasure. "What am I doing?" Atsumu repeats. "I'm just giving you what you want, Oikawa." Then he shoves forward and kisses Oikawa harshly.

Their teeth clash together and their tongues battle for dominance, Atsumu's fists curl in the other alpha's jersey and presses him harder against the wall. Oikawa moans, his head is swimming, Atsumu smells like oak wood and salt and he's overpowering all of Oikawa's senses.

Smirking Atsumu steps back. "I knew it, I knew you were a whore as soon as I saw you watching my game," he says. "You may be an alpha, but you still want someone stronger than you to put you in your place, huh?"

"You're not stronger than me," Oikawa huffs, Atsumu just grins and grinds his muscled thigh against Oikawa's crotch, the other alpha is already hard.

Leaning forward Atsumu bites Oikawa's scent glands, since they're both alphas he can't claim the brunette like he could with an omega but he still licks at the glands making sure to cover them with his scent. Causing Oikawa to curse and shudder.

"Come with me," Atsumu growls, he leads Oikawa to an empty changing room down the hallway. Once they're inside Atsumu sits on one of the benches, Oikawa standing uncertainly by the door.

"Here's what's going to happen," Atsumu drawls. "Yer going to get naked for me then come over here and suck me off, and then I'm going to fuck you hard and knot yer ass like the slut you are. Got it?"

Oikawa turns red but he reaches for the door handle. "In your dreams, Miya."

"Oh really, when are you going to get another opportunity like this?" Atsumu asks. "Yer not an omega, no alpha's going to choose you, if you want a knot this is the only chance yer going to get."

Debating with himself for a few minutes the brunette knows Atsumu is right. He's always known he was different from other alphas, wanting to be fucked instead of fucking someone, and this is the first time another alpha has shown any interest in doing just that. Closing his eyes Oikawa starts taking off his tracksuit feeling Atsumu's hungry eyes on him until he's left only in his boxers.

Atsumu laughs, "Look at how wet you are already," pointing at the wet spot on the front of the boxers. "Take those off too, Oikawa."

Oikawa obeys flushing even hotter, Atsumu laughs cruelly watching him try to fight against his alpha natural instincts. "Now get on yer knees for me."

Furrowing his brow, Oikawa asks "Right here?" He's still by the door and Atsumu is several feet away in the middle of the room.

"Don't question yer alpha, bitch," Atsumu says, Oikawa huffs and falls to his knees. Atsumu admires him, he looks so good with his cock all red and leaking, and his muscles straining to stay still instead of getting up and leaving or fighting. It's unusual to see such a powerful alpha in such a submissive position but that just turns Atsumu on more. He parts his thighs. "Get over here, let's put that mouth of yers to better work."

Oikawa starts to stand and walk over but Atsumu shakes his head. "Crawl," he orders.

"You're out of your mind," Oikawa growls but Atsumu doesn't budge, after a few minutes the brunette gives in and crawls on his hands and knees to Atsumu.

There's a tent in Atsumu's shorts already, Oikawa mouths at it for a few seconds before Atsumu gets impatient and takes his dick out. It's so big and Oikawa gulps knowing it will get even bigger with the knot, he doesn't know how that will ever fit inside him. Atsumu grins lazily, slapping his cock against Oikawa's cheek and smearing precum all over it. "Open yer mouth, stick out yer tongue," he loves the feeling of ordering Oikawa to humiliate himself knowing the other alpha has no choice but to obey him.

The brunette does as instructed, Atsumu grabs his hair and shoves his hard cock inside Oikawa's mouth. The brunette chokes and gags around it, his throat constricting as Atsumu moans in pleasure. "Yeah, that's right whore, take my cock," he says. "God, yer so desperate for it, letting me use yer pretty holes."

Oikawa moans, eyes rolling back as he loses himself in the feeling of submitting to the other alpha. His own cock is dripping so he reaches down to jerk himself off while Atsumu's cock is still thrusting down his throat. Atsumu laughs wishing he had his phone to record how fucked-out and obedient Oikawa looks right now. "You look so pathetic, and I haven't even fucked you properly," Atsumu jeers. "Already so disgusting and wet, slobbering all over my cock huh? I guess this is all perverted whores like you are good for."

Whining in agreement Oikawa starts jerking himself off faster but Atsumu pulls him off his cock, a string of saliva connects the brunette's lips to the cockhead before snapping. Oikawa blinks up at the alpha with confused teary eyes. "Not so high and mighty now, are ya. What would your teammates think if they saw you like this? What would _Iwa-chan_ think if he knew you loved being used like this?"

"Shut up," Oikawa says, his throat is scratchy.

"Oh, looks like the dirty bitch still has some fight left in him after all" Atsumu mocks. "Not for long."

He grabs Oikawa and manhandles the other alpha into mounting position on the floor, on his elbows with his ass exposed. Oikawa tries to fight back but it's weak and obviously he doesn't want to escape. Smirking Atsumu spreads his asscheeks apart blowing air on his pink hole and watching it twitch. It's already wet from all the precum dripping down Oikawa's length to his ass, Atsumu dips his fingers in it and rubs them against the rim of the hole.

Oikawa whimpers clenching against the foreign intrusion, he's fingered himself before but it was nothing like this. The floor tile is cold and scrapes against his knees but the worst part is feeling so exposed and open for another alpha.

"Yer so wet, it's like fucking an omega," Atsumu says pushing his fingers in deeper. "Yer greedy hole's swallowing my fingers so nicely."

Moaning at the burn of the fingers Oikawa jumps in surprise when they brush against his prostate. "A-alpha- _ahh_ -" he whines.

Atsumu freezes in surprise then smirks. "Say that again," he says hitting Oikawa's prostate again.

"A-alpha!" the brunette sobs, Atsumu snarls his alpha instincts taking over and he starts pounding his fingers roughly against Oikawa's sweet spot. Oikawa squirms tears leaking from his eyes, it feels so wrong but so good.

When he takes out his fingers Atsumu spreads his cheeks further studying the red used hole, it gapes open revealing Oikawa's wet inner channels. Crying Oikawa clenches around nothing, so desperate to be full. Atsumu takes his cock and lines it up with Oikawa's hole slowly pushing inside, Oikawa moans pathetically as he's filled up. "Beg for it," Atsumu demands.

"P-please," Oikawa cries out, all his pride has crumbled and now he just wants to be fucked and ruined. " _Hahhh_ \- alpha- please... please f-fuck me."

"What a good little bitch you are," Atsumu says but he starts snapping his hips, hammering into Oikawa's wet warm hole. Oikawa wails, he's never felt so full and he knows he's going to remember this for days, his ass will still be sore when he plays his first game tomorrow but he doesn't care. Atsumu's cock is thick and long and scrapes against his inner walls.

"Fucking knotwhore," Atsumu curses gripping Oikawa's hips roughly. "'S this all it takes to reduce the great Oikawa Tooru to a drooling whimpering mess? A good hard fucking?"

" _Y-ye-esss_ ," Oikawa sobs. "A-alpha- _ohhh_ , alpha, _nghh_ f-feels good..."

Atsumu bites and sucks at Oikawa's neck leaving as many bruises as he can. "You were made to take cock, such a shame yer not an omega. Wish I could breed you, knock you up and make you full of my cum."

Oikawa is an incoherent mess, keening at the way Atsumu is using him so harshly, the other alpha's heavy balls slap against his ass and he wants to be knotted so bad, needs it.

"Fuck, look at you, moaning like a bitch in heat," Atsumu snarls. "Yer such a cockslut, Oikawa, so fucking pathetic."

Feeling his knot start to grow Atsumu moans, fucking Oikawa's pliant body harder and shoving his knot past his puffy rim locking it inside. Moaning and whimpering as the knot expands inside him forcing his hole to stretch wider, the brunette cums immediately with a small knot forming at the base of his cock as well. His cum drips onto the tile while Atsumu's seed spills inside him in pulsing waves, Oikawa whines and clenches around it.

"What a good omega bitch, milking me so well," Atsumu teases. "That's right, take my knot, it's all yer good for."

Once the high fades and Oikawa's senses return to him he feels so ashamed, lying on the cold locker room floor with cum all over him and his enemy's knot locked in his asshole. He probably looks as wrecked as he feels, red with tears and drool and cum all over his face and he doesn't know how he'll make it back to his room smelling lewdly of another alpha without attracting any attention.

Then another wave of cum spills out of Atsumu's knot into Oikawa and he moans at the warmth flooding him, deciding that maybe it was all worth it after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to be a little busier from now on, i have to organize a new years get together (social distanced) for my family and friends and soon i'll be back at work, so i won't have as much time to write. updates will probably be slower, sorry about that.
> 
> please leave a comment/request if you enjoyed :)


	8. bokurooidai | gangbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: bokuto koutarou/kuroo tetsurou/oikawa tooru/sawamura daichi  
> main kink: gangbang  
> other: spitroasting, humiliation, slight feminization, riding, overstimulation, objectification, multiple orgasms, creampie

When Bokuto and Kuroo called Daichi for a Friday night hangout this is definitely not what he expected. They all went to the same college and Daichi didn't have much time to socialize due to his classes so he thought it was a good chance to become more outgoing, Kuroo and Bokuto told him it was a small get together with one of their mutual friends. However they forgot to mention that the mutual friend was former Aobajosai captain Oikawa Tooru and the get together was more like an orgy.

Kuroo looks flushed when he opens the door which Daichi thinks is strange but he doesn't think too much about it, but when he steps into the living room he sees Oikawa kneeling on the floor happily moaning around Bokuto's cock. Daichi's face gets hot, "What's going on?" he asks Kuroo.

"Oh, this is just something we do every week, it's good stress relief," Kuroo says casually. "You look like you could use some."

Daichi swallows still unsure what exactly is happening. But then Oikawa slides off the cock for air and sees him standing awkwardly. "Dai-chan, you came!" Oikawa says chirpily. "Tetsu said he could get you to come but I didn't believe him."

Kuroo snickers, "Oh I can get Daichi to come alright," he jokes causing Daichi to blush harder.

"Cmon, take a seat," Kuroo says. Despite his better judgement Daichi sits down on one of the armchairs in the dorm, maybe he'll watch for awhile and see what happens, no harm in looking right?

Oikawa starts deepthroating Bokuto again, he takes almost the entire cock without even gagging to Daichi's reluctant arousal. Kuroo kneels behind Oikawa and starts rubbing him through his shorts causing Oikawa to moan lewdly.

Daichi's pants become uncomfortably tight, his hands curl into fists. He wants to touch but doesn't know where to start. Bokuto groans and pulls his cock out of Oikawa's mouth, he starts jerking himself off and cums onto Oikawa's face, some lands in the brunette's open mouth but some sprays on his lips and cheek, he's already a mess but he doesn't look bothered by it at all.

Kuroo stands, "Nice one, Bokubro," he says.

Bokuto fist bumps him and Oikawa rolls his eyes wiping his face with his shirt. He turns to Daichi. "Well, Dai-chan? This is what we do, so are you interested?"

"I- I-" Daichi stammers.

Oikawa pouts. "I'm going to be really offended if you say you aren't interested," he says. "I'm a great fuck."

Daichi licks his lips, he really should get out of here away from these people but he can't deny that he's thought about fucking Oikawa before. Especially in high school when the brunette was even more annoying than he is now, he definitely had fantasies about shutting the pretty boy up with his cock.

Kuroo notices his interest and grins lazily. "Oh, he's definitely interested. Kawa, do your thing."

Smirking Oikawa walks toward Daichi with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Daichi noticing how little he's wearing, just a thin t-shirt and volleyball shorts that end in the middle of his thigh. Swiftly Oikawa lifts the shirt over his head, he climbs onto Daichi's lap and starts giving him a lap dance. Oikawa's arms wrap around Daichi's neck as he grinds his ass against Daichi's crotch. " _Ohh_ , Dai-chan," he breathes. "You feel so big, I bet it's going to feel so good inside me..."

Oikawa pulls him into a deep teasing kiss then pulls away, he rises to his knees and shimmies the volleyball shorts down his thighs revealing a strip of pink lace, Daichi's mouth goes dry. Smiling, Oikawa says "You like them? I wear them for Tetsu and Bo-chan a lot, they like to keep them on while they fuck me."

Oikawa strips off the shorts completely and starts grinding against Daichi again, the panties are so thin that Daichi can see and feel the outline of his hard cock through them.

"Since you're new, you can have Kawa's ass first," Bokuto says, he and Kuroo are sitting on the couch stroking their cocks watching Oikawa hungrily. "But then it's my turn."

"No fair bro, you just fucked his mouth."

"Yeah, so now _you_ can have his mouth."

Oikawa giggles. "There's enough of me to go around, boys, be patient." He leans in lips brushing Daichi's neck. "How do you want to do this, Dai-chan? Want me to ride you? Missionary? Doggy style?"

"Uh- m-missionary," Daichi stutters.

"So vanilla, Dai-chan, but as you wish." With another giggle Oikawa hops off Daichi's lap, he lays down in the middle of the room propping himself up on his elbows and spreads his legs beckoning for Daichi.

Entranced Daichi walks over to him and kneels between Oikawa's thighs, Oikawa lifts the panties and pulls them to the side revealing his hole already glistening with lube.

"You can put it in, Dai-chan," Oikawa says breathlessly. "I always prep before coming here, Tetsu and Bo-chan aren't patient enough to do it, they just want to get their cocks in me." He laughs. "Not that I blame them."

"You look good," Daichi tells him causing the brunette to smile smugly. Swallowing hard he unzips his pants and takes out his hard cock feeding it into Oikawa's hole.

Oikawa moans arching his back, his mouth falls open as Daichi pushes the whole thing in. "I kn-knew it," he moans. " _Ngh,_ you're b-big."

"Bigger than me?" Kuroo and Bokuto ask at the same time.

Rolling his eyes Oikawa says "Shut up both of you, just get over here."

Daichi rolls his hips experimentally as Kuroo and Bokuto take their places around Oikawa, Kuroo positions himself above Oikawa's head and his cock hangs in front of Oikawa's face. The brunette moans and takes the tip into his mouth sucking on it. Bokuto kneels next to him and grabs one of Oikawa's hands wrapping it around his cock, immediately Oikawa starts pumping it.

Kuroo starts fucking Oikawa's mouth harder, forcing his length down Oikawa's throat with every thrust. Oikawa moans relaxing his throat and letting Kuroo use his mouth. Daichi's hips stutter at the erotic sight, Oikawa's hole clenches around him practically begging for more.

"Fuck him harder, dude, he can take it," Bokuto tells Daichi.

Daichi does, snapping his hips harshly and Oikawa immediately mewls happily, his legs wrapping around Daichi's back.

"That's right, you like being used don't you?" Kuroo teases. "You like having all your slutty holes full of cock."

Oikawa moans in agreement, drool leaks out of his mouth as Kuroo fucks him. Bokuto starts playing with Oikawa's perky pink nipples making him squirm. "Your tits are so sensitive, princess, you really like having them played with don't you?" he says.

Daichi is shocked by the dirty talk, his thrusts slowing down "What are you saying?" he asks.

Kuroo laughs, "Oh don't worry, he likes it. You like being our fucktoy, don't you Kawa?"

Oikawa nods, well he nods as best as he can with a cock being forced down his throat, and Kuroo ruffles his hair fondly. "See, the slut likes it. He lets us do whatever we want."

"We make you feel good, don't we princess," Bokuto coos. He takes one nipple into his mouth and starts sucking on it while pinching the other, Oikawa shudders with pleasure and he starts jerking Bokuto off faster as a thank you.

Encouraged by Oikawa's reactions Daichi increases the speed of his thrusts pounding into Oikawa's tight walls. He groans out loud, Oikawa is so wet and eager, his hole feels like a vice sucking Daichi's cock in.

"That's it, don't be shy, fuck him like the whore he is," Kuroo encourages.

Daichi keeps fucking him, Oikawa tenses and whimpers when his cock hits his prostate and Daichi grins and starts aiming for it making him cry out. Kuroo groans, the vibrations of Oikawa's moans feel so good around his cock. A wet patch of precum grows on Oikawa's panties and sticks them to his skin, Bokuto notices and stops playing with Oikawa's nipples to toy with his cock instead. Pushing the panties to the side he presses his thumb to the slit making Oikawa whine.

Oikawa squirms around Daichi's cock bringing him closer to the edge, Daichi grits his teeth. "I'm gonna-" he says.

"Cum inside him," Kuroo says not letting up on his thrusts into the brunette's mouth. "The slut loves being filled up with cum."

Daichi moans as he cums, releasing his load into Oikawa's hole, Oikawa's eyes roll back in his head feeling his walls being painted with cum. Keeping his softening cock inside the setter Daichi watches as Kuroo keeps facefucking him and Bokuto pumps Oikawa's cock to completion. They cum at the same time, Kuroo growling as he cums down Oikawa's throat forcing the brunette to try to swallow it all, at the same time Oikawa's cock twitches and spurts all over his belly and the pink panties.

"My turn," Bokuto says gleefully, he hauls Oikawa into his arms and the setter goes with him bonelessly. Plopping down on the couch with Oikawa on his lap Bokuto sinks his cock inside him. " _Fuuuck,_ princess, how are you still so tight when you're such a whore?"

"B-bo-chan," Oikawa whines, his throat is hoarse from deepthroating two cocks.

Kneeling in front of Oikawa and Bokuto Kuroo takes the setter's soft cock into his mouth licking it back to hardness. "T-tetsu," Oikawa whimpers. "T-too much..."

Chuckling Kuroo says "Whores don't get to complain, you wanted to be our dirty little fuckdoll so we're going to treat you like it."

"Hey Daichi, touch his nipples," Bokuto says. "He loves getting his tits toyed with."

"Th-they're not- they're not tits," Oikawa moans bouncing on Bokuto's cock. Feeling self conscious he tries to cross his arms in front of his chest to hide his nipples but Bokuto growls grabbing his wrists and pinning them behind his back.

"Play with his tits," Bokuto says again and Daichi does, pinching them experimentally between his fingers.

Oikawa sobs loudly precum dribbling out of his cock. Kuroo chuckles licking it all up. "You're such a naughty boy, ruining the panties we bought you with your cum. You really can't control yourself can you, whore?"

" _Ahhh_ \- I'm- _mmh_ sorry T-tetsu.."

Bokuto grips Oikawa's thighs and starts impaling the setter on his cock like he weighs nothing, like he's just a sex doll meant to take Bokuto's cock. Getting bolder Daichi gets into a kneeling position on the couch and starts jerking himself off to the sight of Oikawa's rim stretched around the spiker's thick length.

"Fuck, he's really tight," Bokuto moans. "Shit, bro, I don't know if once a week is enough anymore, we might need to fuck him more often."

Kuroo laughs. "Bet the little slut would like that. Wouldn't you, Kawa? You want to be kept in our apartment and bred like a bitch everyday?"

Oikawa moans his brain turning fuzzy, he's never been more turned on than thinking about being kept as Kuroo and Bokuto's sex slave. 

Kuroo turns his attention to the setter's balls, fondling them and rolling them between his fingers. At the same time he sucks on the head of Oikawa's cock again and that's all it takes for the brunette to cum again, Kuroo swallows it all.

Oikawa's body goes completely limp and now he really does look like a doll, drool leaking from his lips as Bokuto wrecks him. "It's like using a fleshlight," Bokuto grunts. "You can fuck him as hard as you want and he just takes it all."

Daichi groans, hand working faster on his cock. Smirking Kuroo says "Well yeah, he's fucked out of his mind."

Oikawa's eyes are red and puffy, he's been crying and his tongue lolls out of his mouth panting as Bokuto pounds into him. The brunette's eyes drift over to Daichi who almost combusts at the desperation in his look. "D-dai-chan," he whimpers. " _Nghh_ h... c-cum on me... give me your cum..."

"Jesus, you still haven't had enough, princess? Daichi's already cum in you once." Bokuto says.

"N-need it," Oikawa breathes, and Daichi cums again, there's less of it this time but the milky fluid drips all over Oikawa chest and thighs. The setter's eyelashes flutter feeling the cum cover his body.

Bokuto groans, he flips Oikawa over onto all fours and starts thrusting into him, Oikawa can only lie there helplessly and take it as the cock splits him open. A few seconds later and Bokuto cums as well, adding his seed to Daichi's that was already in his ruined hole.

When Bokuto pulls out his cock all three of them gather around watching the cum drip out of Oikawa, the panties are a stained mess. His entrance is red and gaping as the milky liquid trails sluggishly out of it, the rim tries to return to its normal tight pucker but it's been fucked open so much that it can't do it.

"Fuck," Daichi says. "That- that was..."

"Oh, we're not done," Kuroo says.

"We're not?" Daichi is shocked, he doesn't know how Oikawa's body can even take anymore fucking.

Bokuto laughs heartily patting Kuroo on the back. "Nah, Kuroobro only came once after all. That's not fair to him, is it princess? You need to make Kuroo cum again, don't you?"

Slowly Oikawa drags himself up into a seated position, he looks thoroughly fucked out, he licks his swollen lips and blinks groggily at Kuroo.

"What do you say, slut? Think you can take another round?" Kuroo asks roughly grabbing the brunette's hair.

"Y-yes Tetsu," Oikawa says, it's barely a whisper because of how raw his throat is.

"That's my good bitch," Kuroo says, and Daichi and Bokuto watch as yet another cock is plunged into Oikawa's hole making him scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i'm actually kinda proud of this one... it might be my favorite so far
> 
> leave a comment or request if you want :)


	9. iwaoi | a/b/o | dacryphilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: iwaizumi hajime/oikawa tooru  
> main kink: dacryphilia, a/b/o  
> other: clothed sex, multiple orgasms, semi-public sex, possessive sex, degradation, breeding kink, messy sex

Oikawa knows he shouldn't be flirting with other alphas when Iwaizumi is so close to his rut but he does it anyway, he likes riling Iwaizumi up until the alpha has enough and forces him to submit. Right now he's on the dance floor twerking his hips shamelessly, an alpha sidles up to him with an uneven grin. "Hey, there, baby," he says. "You're too pretty to be dancing alone."

  


"Are you offering?" Oikawa giggles.

The blond alpha smirks revealing a flash of metal- a tongue ring. "Sure am, sweetheart."

Glancing over at Iwaizumi Oikawa smirks, his alpha is sipping a beer pretending to be bored, but his eyes are fixed unmistakeably on the alpha Oikawa is talking to. He's definitely jealous, he just needs a tiny push.

Oikawa guides the alpha's hands to his waist and pushes his ass into his crotch, he starts grinding his hips but only for a few seconds before a rough hand is grabbing onto his wrist and pulling him away. "Iwa-chan!" Oikawa yelps pretending to be surprised. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" Iwaizumi seethes. "You're fucking mine."

Pouting Oikawa says "Relax, we were just dancing, it's not like I was going to fuck him."

"You looked like you were," Iwaizumi says angrily.

"Where are we going?"

Iwaizumi chuckles darkly leading them out of the club. "You want to act like a slut, then I'll fuck you like one," he says, and Oikawa gulps feeling out of his depth. Thinking he might have made a mistake.

Dragging him into a nearby alleyway Iwaizumi pushes his chest against the wall, the brick is cold and Oikawa lets out a small gasp. "So crude, Iwa-chan, not even waiting until we get home to take me," he teases.

"Fuck you, you don't deserve that," Iwaizumi snarls. "You love to act like you’re hot shit but you’re nothing but a common omega whore, and I'm going to fuck you right here until you're crying and begging for me to stop."

Oikawa shivers but doesn't have time to respond before Iwaizumi grabs the seat of his pants and rips them apart. They're tight leather leggings and they take ages to get on and take off, apparently Iwaizumi got impatient and decided to just rip a seam in the back to expose Oikawa's hole.

Sure enough it's already glistening with slick, Iwaizumi slaps Oikawa's ass and watches hungrily as the hole clenches and more fluid leaks out. "Slut, figures that you'd let other alphas turn you on. But they can't fuck you as good as I can."

"Prove it then," Oikawa says gasping when Iwaizumi spanks him harder.

Without warning Iwaizumi thrusts three fingers into his wet hole surprised by how easily they sink in. Fisting a hand in Oikawa's hair Iwaizumi growls "You're so fucking loose, I thought I told you not to play with yourself without me, but I bet you did. Your slutty little hole is so greedy, it always needs to be filled with something."

Oikawa moans loving the way Iwaizumi's fingers dig into his scalp. He pushes his ass out so Iwaizumi can thrust into him more easily, it's true that he fingered himself earlier that day but it wasn't as satisfying as Iwaizumi's are.

Iwaizumi bites Oikawa's neck right over his claim mark, sucking at it and making it darker and more obvious. He bathes the omega in his scent, Oikawa's knees go weak at the waves of arousal and possessiveness rolling off his alpha. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you feel it for a week," Iwaizumi says. "I'm gonna pump you so full of my cum that you smell like me for days, no other alpha will dare to come near you."

Oikawa moans fucking himself on Iwaizumi's thick fingers, that's exactly what he wants. Iwaizumi pulls harder at his hair and his eyes start to sting, he knows Iwaizumi wants him to cry but he won't give in that easily so he pushes the tears away.

Wearing only a thin mesh t-shirt with nothing underneath Oikawa's nipples are stiff from the cold air, it doesn't help that they're rubbing against the wall and adding to the sensation. His cock is still trapped in his tight pants throbbing against the confines, he knows Iwaizumi isn't going to be touching it tonight. The alpha is going to force him to cum on his knot.

"R-ready," Oikawa pants. "Alpha, I'm ready, fuck me!"

Iwaizumi growls biting his neck. "I decide when you're ready, you belong to me."

He keeps fingerfucking Oikawa and the omega squirms, his cock rubs against the tight leather of his trousers and he's going to cum soon if Iwaizumi keeps it up. The alpha smirks knowing how close his lover is, he presses all three fingers against Oikawa's prostate and rubs it. Oikawa wails, cumming into his pants, his walls clench around Iwaizumi's fingers. "A-alpha," he moans.

But Iwaizumi doesn't stop, keeps pistoning his fingers into Oikawa and rubbing them against his slick-soaked walls. More slick leaks out of the sloppy hole, trickling down his thighs. Iwaizumi tuts. "You're such a messy whore, so wet all the time. I should buy a plug and keep you stuffed full so you stop dripping over everything."

Oikawa whimpers, his hole clenches again at the thought of being plugged up all day. His eyes are glassy and a tear escapes trailing down his cheek.

Iwaizumi sees it and smirks leaning forward to lick up the salty droplet. "That's it, I want you to cry for mercy, bitch. I want you crying and screaming on my cock."

Oikawa sobs as Iwaizumi takes out his fingers, the alpha shoves them into Oikawa's mouth. "Clean it up or I won't fuck you. Even whores like you should know to be responsible for your own messes."

Obediently Oikawa licks the slick from his fingers, once Iwaizumi is satisfied he takes out his cock and slams it into the hilt. Oikawa cries out, his hands scrabble for purchase on the wall and his walls pulse trying to accommodate the thick length. "Alpha- _hahhhh_ \- fuck me- fuck _meee,_ " he moans.

With a grunt Iwaizumi moans, pulling the brunette's hair again. His cock pounds into Oikawa's wet hole, Oikawa drools as he feels it hitting so deep, rearranging his insides. His cock is getting hard again chafing against the leather.

"You better hope this slutty hole doesn't get any looser, or I'll have to find someone better to fuck," Iwaizumi grits out. "Maybe I'll get an omega who doesn't parade around half-naked all the time, waving their ass around like a cheap hooker."

Tears spring to Oikawa's eyes at the thought of his alpha replacing him, abandoning him. Even though he knows Iwaizumi would never actually do it. " _Nghhh_ \- n-no," the omega pleads. "D-don't leave, Hajime, I'll be good."

"If you can fuck around with other alphas, then so can I," Iwaizumi says cruelly. "Unless you finally admit that you belong to me? That you're my bitch?"

"I'm- _ahhh_ \- yours," Oikawa says crying, tears trail down his face and Iwaizumi wrenches his head back to look at them, he loves it when his omega cries. He loves seeing Oikawa's arrogant, cool-headed facade fade until all that's left is a sobbing mess.

"You're _mine_ ," Iwaizumi confirms before biting down on Oikawa's neck. Oikawa keens as the pain makes him cum again, his limbs are weak and he knows he would fall to the floor in a blissed-out puddle if Iwaizumi's strong arms weren't holding him up.

Oikawa licks his lips, his eyes are red and puffy from crying and his hole is sore, but Iwaizumi still hasn't cum and he wants to be a good omega, he wants to make his alpha knot him. "Alpha- alpha," he moans pathetically, his voice raw from making so much noise.

"You've cum twice but you're still taking it, what a needy bitch you are. You just want me to breed you huh, Tooru, you're such a knotwhore."

" _Ohhh_ ," Oikawa whines. "Oh fuck, yes, b-breed me Hajime..."

Cursing Iwaizumi pounds into him harder, he knows he's going to cum soon but he wants to get one more orgasm out of Oikawa while he can. To prove that he's the only one who can make Oikawa cum this hard. His knot starts to inflate but he keeps fucking Oikawa, the knot popping past the brunette's stretched rim with each thrust. Oikawa _screams,_ his hole is gaping and the last of his tears slip out as he cums for the third time. Eventually Iwaizumi's knot gets too big and he slams it inside Oikawa one last time keeping it there letting it lock their bodies together.

Tears stream down the omega's face, he slumps against Iwaizumi and rests his head on the alpha's shoulder. Iwaizumi kisses him gently brushing the tears away. Oikawa looks completely ruined, his clothes are stained and ripped and his face is a mess of tears but his walls still clench trying to milk Iwaizumi's seed.

"You did so good, baby, I love you so much," Iwaizumi murmurs stroking the omega's cheek. "You know I would never leave you, right? You're so beautiful, Tooru, you're so smart and talented... I'm so lucky to have you."

Oikawa purrs happily at the praise nibbling and licking Iwaizumi's scent glands. "I love you," he breathes.

They wait for Iwaizumi's knot to go down, Oikawa winces when he's left empty and the cum and slick inside of him starts leaking out. Luckily their car is parked nearby so Iwaizumi covers him with his jacket and they manage to climb in without anyone noticing. On the way home they hold hands while Oikawa curls up in the passenger seat feeling sticky but also sated and loved. He can't wait for his alpha to take care of him and cuddle him when they get home.

And next week when Iwaizumi goes into rut, he can't wait to do it again.


	10. ushiiwaoi | double penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: iwaizumi hajime/oikawa tooru/ushijima wakatoshi  
> main kink: double penetration  
> other: begging, dacryphilia, size kink, nipple play, cumplay/cum as lube

"Hey Iwa-chan, I'm pretty sure Ushiwaka wants to fuck me," Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi chokes on his water. "Dumbass, don't just say shit like that out of nowhere. Besides not everyone wants to fuck you."

"Yes they do, but that's besides the point" Oikawa says cheekily. "I can tell these things, Iwa-chan, and I know Ushiwaka does."

"You're so self-absorbed, but whatever," Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

Oikawa snickers. "But what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" Iwaizumi mumbles already going back to his newspaper, his boyfriend brings up dumb stuff like this all the time and he's learned to tune it out.

"Don't you think it would be hot if you both fucked me at the same time?" Oikawa asks.

Iwaizumi chokes again, but he doesn't say anything to object, just grumbles a little and turns away. Oikawa grins eyeing the red flush on Iwaizumi's ears, knowing he's already won.

So that was how they ended up here, Oikawa sitting naked in Ushijima's lap on the bed and making out with him lazily as Iwaizumi watches with a critical eye. Oikawa moans when he feels Ushijima reach down to probe at his hole with lubed fingers, his whole body tenses then relaxes slowly as the thick fingers breach him. "You're tight," Ushijima comments. "Are you sure you can take both of us?"

Oikawa grins, tossing his head with an arrogant smirk. "Scared, Ushiwaka?" he asks. "Don't tell me you're going to back out now."

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, crossing his arms and pretending to be disinterested by Oikawa's antics despite the bulge in his pants. "Don't go easy on him, Ushijima, he can take it," Iwaizumi says. "The only way to shut him up is with a good hard fucking."

Hearing that Oikawa moans out loud, Iwaizumi and Ushijima are both still fully clothed, radiating dominance, and he loves that they could do anything to him right now and he wouldn't be able to resist. Ushijima's fingers press deeper into him and he adds a third, scissoring them and getting his hole nice and wet. They rub against Oikawa's prostate and he yelps, clenching around them. "You're already so desperate," Ushijima says.

Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa into a deep, messy kiss, their tongues twining together as Oikawa rocks his hips on Ushijima's fingers. Grabbing Oikawa's soft hair roughly Iwaizumi wrenches his head back and starts biting his neck. Oikawa whimpers at the feeling of being overpowered.

" _Nghh,_ I'm ready," Oikawa gasps breaking the kiss. "F-fuck me."

Ushijima starts lining his cock up with Oikawa's loose hole, but Iwaizumi stops him. "Don't reward bad behavior, Ushijima," he says. "If Oikawa wants your cock, he's going to have to beg for it like the good little whore he is."

Oikawa groans. "You can't be serious," he says spluttering, "It's Ushiwaka!"

Iwaizumi sighs, he should have known Oikawa was going to be difficult. He tugs Oikawa's hair harshly, lifting his other hand to the setter's nipples to play with them until the brunette is a squirming mess. "Tooru," he says in such a commanding tone that even Ushijima shivers, " _you_ wanted this. _You_ wanted us to fuck you like the pathetic cumslut you are, _you're_ the one who decided just one cock wasn't enough. If you don't behave, we'll tie you up and stick a vibrator in you and leave you here until you're crying from overstimulation. Is that what you want?"

Oikawa's hole automatically clenches at the thought and he shakes his head no meekly. "N-no," he whines.

"No? Then what do you want, slut?" Iwaizumi asks.

"I- I want you to fuck me, master." Blushing the brunette bites his lip and looks away.

"I'm not the one you should be asking," the black-haired male reminds him.

Taking a deep breath to compose himself Oikawa directs his next words to Ushijima. "P-please sir," he begs. "I need your cock in me, f-fuck me please."

Iwaizumi nods at Ushijima. "That's how you do it," he says.

Ushijima files that information away for later, for now he presses the tip of his cock to the setter's wet hole groaning as it delves into his tight heat. Oikawa whines feeling like he's being split open, his walls are being pried open by the hard cock, the muscles in his thighs are already trembling as he tries to take in the whole thing. His untouched cock twitches and bounces against his stomach. Iwaizumi scoffs. "You can do better than that. You were talking such a big game earlier, and now you can barely fit half of Ushijima's cock in you? Fucking pathetic."

The brunette's eyes brim with tears. "S-sir- _ahhh-_ I need- I need-"

Getting the message Ushijima thrusts upward impaling Oikawa on his cock and making him scream as he cums untouched all over his stomach and thighs. Panting his head lolls back and falls on Ushijima's shoulder. The ace doesn't bother giving him any mercy but just starts fucking his lax body, using him like he's nothing more than a toy. "Cumming as soon as you get a cock in your slutty hole and then making Ushijima do all the work," Iwaizumi tuts. "What a spoiled little pet you are. You could at least help him out, play with your nipples for us."

Lifting his hands weakly Oikawa obeys, toying with his sensitive nipples. He rolls the pink nubs in his hands until they harden, all the while Ushijima continues to fuck his hole open, he drives into the setter's pliant body so hard that his hole will probably be gaping for days. Iwaizumi scoops up the cum dirtying Oikawa's body, coating his fingers with it like lube and teasing Oikawa's rim.

Oikawa lets out a high-pitched cry, Iwaizumi laughs. "Such a messy whore, getting your cum everywhere. You're just a slut for being used, aren't you? You're not happy unless your pretty holes are stuffed full."

Letting out a moan of agreement Oikawa's eyes roll back in his head as Iwaizumi's fingers press inside him alongside Ushijima's cock. The olive-haired male slows his thrusts so Iwaizumi can finger him open more easily and the brunette feels so full, his rim twitches around the cock and two fingers filling him up. " _Hahh-_ m-master, _nghhhh_ fuck m-me," he whines.

"So impatient," Iwaizumi says but he removes his fingers and takes his hard cock out of his pants as well. Oikawa practically drools upon seeing it, he needs it so bad.

Ushijima wraps his arms around the setter lifting his body up until he just has the tip of Ushijima's length inside him. Iwaizumi positions his cock beside Ushijima's and they watch as Oikawa shakily sinks down onto both of them, letting out pathetic gasps and sobs as he does. Iwaizumi and Ushijima both groan feeling their lengths rub together and get enveloped by Oikawa's walls. "Such a cock-hungry hole," Iwaizumi murmurs almost in awe, looking down at the place where their bodies are joined.

"You're taking us so well, it's like you were made for it," Ushijima says causing Oikawa to shudder and precum to leak from the tip of his cock which is erect again.

"You know what to do," Iwaizumi says. "Be a good boy and ride us, Tooru. You want to make us feel good, don't you? Want your whore holes to be useful for us."

Nodding and mewling Oikawa starts bouncing up and down on the two big cocks inside him, walls clenching as he does his best to make both men cum. Ushijima helps him by lifting his hips while Iwaizumi watches in interest as the brunette's nipples bounce up and down as well with how hard he's fucking himself. The black-haired male reaches out and fondles them biting and licking at the sensitive buds. Tears slipping out of his eyes Oikawa wraps his arms around Iwaizumi's neck and keeps rolling his hips feeling every vein and ridge of Ushijima's and Iwaizumi's cock drag against his sensitive insdes.

"You really should have come to Shiratorizawa," Ushijima says. "We could pass you around and take turns fucking you."

Iwaizumi groans. "Fuck, you'd like that wouldn't you slut? You want all your rivals to know what a greedy whore you are?" Oikawa whimpers tears rolling down his cheeks and clinging to his pretty eyelashes. "I bet they'd love to see you like this," Iwaizumi continues. "The great king of Aoba Johsai reduced to a drooling, whining, cum-covered mess."

Oikawa is incoherent but he does his best to beg anyway, unintelligible moans of _sir_ and _master_ and _please_ leaving his lips.

Iwaizumi takes pity on him wrapping a hand around his cock and starting to pump it slowly. Oikawa tilts his head to capture Ushijima's lips in a desperate kiss, it only takes a few more thrusts and Oikawa is cumming again, painting even more of his skin in thick white ropes. Iwaizumi and Ushijima speed up, fucking Oikawa relentlessly, the brunette can't do anything but take it, he's nothing more than a fleshlight and Ushijima and his boyfriend are jerking off using his body. When he looks down he can see a faint outline of the cocks pressing against his stomach and making it bulge and he whines, he's never felt so full.

Growling, Iwaizumi leans forward and bites Oikawa's neck hard as he cums, Ushijima follows soon after unable to hold back after he feels Iwaizumi's cock twitch against his. Oikawa's hole clenches milking their seed, his tongue lolls out as he feels them pump their hot cum into his unresisting body.

They cum so much that some of it trickles out of him before they even remove their cocks and then once they finally do, the rest dribbles out of his ruined hole and down his thighs. Iwaizumi and Ushijima manhandle the setter onto his hands and knees- more like shoulders and knees- on the bed and watch his red, gaping rim try to clench as cum sluggishly trails out of it.

Collapsing onto his side on the bed Oikawa pants trying to catch his breath. " _Mmmh,_ Iwa-chan," he mumbles. "'M sore."

Iwaizumi scoffs. "Whose fault is that?"

"I was right though," Oikawa says lifting his head to shoot Ushijima a wink and a lazy grin. "Ushiwaka did want to fuck me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> important updates:
> 
> 1\. the tags on this work are getting long and it's annoying to edit them so i will be ending it at 15 fics and then starting another work (it will be the same as this one though, no worries)
> 
> 2\. i made a series so please bookmark that if you want to continue being notified when these oneshots update. again i will no longer be updating this work after chapter 15, i will start another work in the same series.
> 
> 3\. i am currently not taking requests for oikawa with more than one person, just because these take longer to write and i want to get fics up more quickly if i can. i will open them again sometime in the future.
> 
> thank you for continuing to read and comment :)


	11. ukai x oikawa | office sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: oikawa tooru/keishin ukai  
> main kink: office sex  
> other: cross-dressing, sex toys, gagging, face-fucking, recording

"Well I think that settles it," Ukai says stretching a hand across the table to Mizoguchi. "Have your people talk to my people, and let's get the partnership paperwork sorted out."

Mizoguchi shakes his head nodding with a pleased smile on his face. "Of course. I'm glad you're able to see sense, Ukai."

"That's just how the game is played," Ukai says, his fingers twitch for a cigarette but he pushes the urge away. "I'm satisfied as long as we stay ahead of Nekoma on the sales charts."

"Aren't we all," Mizoguchi chuckles. He stands to leave.

"Oikawa!" Ukai calls.

Oikawa enters his office, hips swaying slightly, he's dressed in a pair of stilettos and a black leather miniskirt that ends halfway down his thighs. "Yes, Ukai-sama," he says.

"Show Mizoguchi-san out, will you? And then return to my office, we have some forms to go over."

Nodding Oikawa turns and beckons to Mizoguchi to follow, Ukai doesn't miss the approving way Mizoguchi's gaze lingers on his secretary's ass. He smirks to himself, he's lucky that he managed to snag such a pretty young thing, fresh out of college, before anyone else did.

A few minutes later Oikawa returns closing and locking the door behind him. Ukai leans back in his chair spreading his legs and patting his thighs. Oikawa licks his lips as he makes his approach, he ends up kneeling in front of Ukai with his hands on the CEO's thighs for support.

Ukai smirks to himself, he's worked hard making the deal with Aoba Johsai and deserves to take a little break. He grabs Oikawa by his hair and presses the brunette's face to his crotch, Oikawa immediately begins mouthing at his bulge. His mouth is hot and Ukai knows from experience how skilled he is at giving head.

The CEO is too impatient to wait much longer so he undoes his slacks and takes out his dick, slapping Oikawa's cheek with it a few times resulting in the lewd wet sound of skin on skin. Precum ends up clinging to Oikawa's skin and Ukai grins, he always likes it when he gets to leave his mark on the pretty boy.

"You know what to do, baby," Ukai murmurs, he guides the head of his cock to Oikawa's eager mouth.

The secretary nods wrapping his lips around it and bobbing his head a few times, he gags slightly as he tries to take it to the base but manages to relax his throat and let Ukai control the pace. Ukai groans as he fucks Oikawa's face, he loves hearing the squelch of his cock being shoved down the brunette's throat. Oikawa moans around his cock sending vibrations up the length, causing Ukai to speed up his thrusts.

"Fuck, Tooru," Ukai hisses. "So fucking hot, taking my cock under my office desk like a good slut."

He reaches into his back pocket for his phone taking it out and fumbling with the controls, he manages to get to his camera app and snaps a few photos of Oikawa on his knees. Oikawa obviously notices and poses for the camera winking at it and trying his best to smile around Ukai's cock.

"That's right, say hi to the camera," Ukai says. "Damn, you're such a whore, if I hadn't taken you in I bet you'd be working the streets, fucking people for money."

_"Mmmmf,"_ Oikawa says.

Ukai slams his cock into Oikawa's mouth to the hilt as his climax hits. He cums down Oikawa's throat watching as the brunette swallows most of it without complaint, a drop leaks out of the corner of his mouth and he catches it with his finger and licks it off, the sight makes Ukai's limp dick twitch again even though he just got off.

Pulling the secretary to his feet Ukai says "Bend over, show me that pretty hole of yours."

Oikawa instantly obeys spreading his legs and bending over the desk, the miniskirt rides up exposing the bottom half of his asscheeks. Ukai stands up behind Oikawa and slaps them experimentally watching them jiggle from the impact. Smirking he pushes the skirt up around Oikawa's slim waist groping and fondling his ass.

"Ukai-sannn," Oikawa whines. "Fuck me already."

"Shut up, whore," Ukai says. "Do you want someone to walk in and see you like this?" For good measure he opens the locked compartment of his desk and pulls out the dildo he keeps in there, it's six inches long and pale pink and he shoves it into Oikawa's mouth to quiet him. "There," he says. "Might as well put both of your holes to good use, it's all you're good for anyway."

Oikawa whimpers and Ukai takes that as his cue to start. He spreads Oikawa's cheeks to reveal his wrinkled pink hole, it's been awhile since Ukai's fucked him and it's returned to its usual tight pucker. Leaning down Ukai blows cold air over it watching in amusement as it clenches and Oikawa's body shivers. "You're so sensitive," the CEO marvels. "I like that about you. No matter how much you whore around your reactions make me feel like I'm fucking a virgin."

Hearing that Oikawa blushes, Ukai sees the flush spread to the back of his neck and ears and laughs. "See? You even blush like one."

Deciding that's enough teasing Ukai licks a stripe from Oikawa's balls to his hole causing the brunette to jolt. He traces his tongue around Oikawa's rim feeling the sensitive muscle shudder under his touch, he soaks the entire area with spit before dipping his tongue into the secretary's hole. Oikawa lets out a garbled moan around the dildo and immediately starts pushing his hips back begging for more, his high heels scrape against the wood floor in his desperation.

Ukai pulls his tongue out again causing Oikawa to pout, he teases his rim for a few more seconds before curling his tongue inside again. This time he starts fucking Oikawa with his tongue with slow, deep thrusts earning small muffled gasps from the brunette.

The CEO stretches out his hole until it's slick enough for him to insert fingers inside as well, he slips his index and middle finger inside and starts probing at Oikawa's walls while still eating him out. He scissors the fingers until he finds Oikawa's prostate, he knows he got it right when Oikawa makes a choked cry and desperately tries to roll his hips and fuck himself on Ukai's tongue.

Soon Oikawa is prepared enough, it's still going to burn when Ukai enters him but he knows the little slut likes it that way. Standing straight again he spits into his hand and slicks up his cock rubbing it between Oikawa's cheeks. "Pmmf," Oikawa says around the dildo, Ukai guesses he's trying to beg.

Ukai pushes his cock inside inch by inch sighing with pleasure as he feels Oikawa's hole swallow him. He slaps Oikawa's ass earning a loud yelp and leaving a red print on the skin. "Remind to give you a bonus for this," he says. He loves that Oikawa is always so eager, it's handy having such a young cockslut around when he needs to relieve some stress.

Oikawa mewls happily sucking on the dildo in his mouth. For him there's nothing better than being filled at both ends, he's just a set of holes ready to be used. Ukai starts fucking him, the CEO's hips slap against his cheeks and the friction of his thrusts is almost painful because they didn't use lube but Oikawa loves that too. He clutches onto the edge of the desk, his body slides forward and backward over the polished surface as Ukai pounds into him.

Ukai grunts fucking Oikawa's tight hole at a merciless pace. He unlocks his phone again and films the place where their bodies are joined, filming the way Oikawa's rim stretches to accommodate his thick girth. He has a whole folder of videos of Oikawa saved on his personal computer, he's definitely going to use this one to get off later. Oikawa's soft cries are music to his ears.

"If I let you speak will you be quiet?" Ukai asks.

Oikawa bobs his head and Ukai takes the dildo out of his mouth setting it aside. Oikawa begins babbling immediately, _"Ohh-_ Ukai-sama, _hahh-_ love your c-cock, love being your _ngh_ your slut, h-harder, please, I need it..."

"Fuck, this still not enough for you, brat?" Ukai hammers into him even harder, his cheeks are turning red because Ukai's hips are slamming into them so hard. "You goddamn whore, I bet you don't even think about anything besides cock. I bet you dressed up like this on purpose to get me to bend you over my desk. Is that it?" His camera is getting shaky as he speeds up his thrusts.

"I-it worked," Oikawa stammers, gasping sharply right after when Ukai drives his cock straight into his prostate.

"I'll show you what happens to sluts who parade around the office half-naked," Ukai growls. He hits Oikawa's prostate until the brunette is a crying squirming mess under him, then as soon as he wraps a hand around Oikawa's leaking cock the secretary starts cumming, the milky liquid gets all over the floors.

Oikawa starts whimpering as Ukai keeps fucking him, he knows the CEO won't let him go until he cums. It's never about Oikawa's pleasure, it's about Ukai using his body for relief. The brunette cups his asscheeks in both hands and spreads them wide giving Ukai a perfect view of his swollen hole being abused by his cock. Ukai groans, he turns off the video recording and tosses the phone aside dedicating all his strength to fucking Oikawa's brains out.

Sobbing from oversensitivity all Oikawa can do is stand and take it as Ukai finally cums, spilling his seed inside Oikawa. He keeps fucking Oikawa until his cock softens completely and then he lifts the secretary's hips and grabs a buttplug from the same locked drawer, he shoves it inside Oikawa's hole. "Keep that on," Ukai commands. "I want to see you hobble around the office trying to hide the fact that you still have my cum in you."

"Y-yes, Ukai-sama," Oikawa pants.

Ukai slaps Oikawa's ass one more time, the skin is red and heated from all the rough treatment. He tucks himself back into his pants looking far more composed than the brunette who's been stained all over with spit, tears, and cum. "Now clean up and get out of here. I have a meeting at three."

"Yes sir," Oikawa says, he collects himself and pulls his skirt back down leaving to his own cubicle outside Ukai's office. Ukai watches him leave with a pleased expression noticing his very visible limp.

It's going to have to be a very large bonus indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is out of order but it's because i had it pre-written. some family stuff came up so i may not be able to write for a couple of weeks, thank you for understanding and i appreciate all the support.


	12. oisuna | a/b/o | begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: oikawa tooru/suna rintarou  
> main kink: begging, a/b/o  
> other: breeding kink, slight feminization, in heat, praise kink

Oikawa woke in the middle of the night with a strange wet feeling in between his legs, sleepily he whines and rubs his thighs together trying to get rid of the feeling. Frowning he shuffles closer to his mate, Suna, in his sleep breathing in the alpha's comforting scent and trying to get himself to go to sleep.

It doesn't work, Oikawa feels like he's burning up and he's so uncomfortable but having just woken up he's not clear-headed enough to realize what's happening. Pressing a hand in between his thighs he realizes that his underwear is soaked with slick, confused he opens his eyes to examine it.

_Heat._ He's in heat.

Groaning Oikawa wipes the slick off on the bed, there's already a huge wet patch forming on the sheets under him. He rolls his hips against the bed trying to get some friction to relieve his hard cock but it's not enough, he needs to be full, needs to be knotted and filled.

Giving up the omega starts nosing at Suna's collar sniffing and licking at his scent glands. The raven-haired male smells so good that it makes his mouth water and he can't help letting a needy whine escape from his mouth.

Suna stirs in his sleep frowning and mumbling something unintelligible, he shifts and flings his arm over Oikawa's waist.

_"Alpha,"_ whines the brunette, he paws at Suna's chest trying to get him to wake up. "Alpha, please."

"Mmrgh?" Suna groans opening his eyes slightly. Squinting at Oikawa and then at the alarm clock on the bedside he says "Baby, it's three in the morning."

"I- I know," Oikawa says. "M-my heat..."

Immediately Suna's nose is hit with the sweet honey-like scent of his mate in heat and his sleepy eyes widen becoming fully awake. "Oh, fuck" he says, "right now?"

"Please," the omega begs again, now that his alpha is awake he gets bolder starting to grind against Suna's thigh.

Slowly realizing that his mate isn't actually in danger but is just desperate to be fucked, Suna's look of alarm fades into a sly smirk. "Alright baby," he mumurs kissing Oikawa's forehead then nipping at his scent glands. "Let's take care of you."

Removing the covers and bunching them to the side Suna sits up and peels Oikawa's underwear off him eyes darkening when he realizes how soaked they are. "What a pretty, messy whore you are," he teases. "Waking me up in the middle of the night because you couldn't help yourself."

The brunette whimpers as his flushed skin is exposed to the cool air, eager to get Suna inside him as soon as possible he scrambles into a mounting position with his ass raised in the air.

Salivating at the saccharine scent of arousal and slick coming from the omega Suna gets closer for a better look. He grabs Oikawa's ass cheeks and separates them for a clear view of his twitching hole, it spasms around nothing as another wave of slick leaks out of him. From his position face down in the mattress Oikawa sobs. "Please, alpha, I need it."

"Hmm." Suna hums plunging two fingers into Oikawa's hole surprised by how easily they go in. He groans aloud imagining those hot, wet walls swallowing his cock instead of just his fingers. "So loose, baby," he says. "Needy bitch."

Oikawa keens at the stretch of Suna's fingers but it's still not enough, the heat burns through him like a fever and he needs a knot desperately. Whimpering he rolls his hips back on Suna's fingers trying to fuck them in and out of his hole. He's so wet that the room fills with loud, lewd squelching sounds and his face burns with embarrassment.

"That's it, fuck yourself on my fingers like the slut you are." Oikawa's walls clench around the alpha's fingers and produce more slick, Suna watches as it leaks out of his hole and trails down his thighs.

Taking out his fingers he raises them and inspects them, they're coated with Oikawa's juices. "You're filthy, sweetheart," says the raven-haired male. "You need a good, thick knot to plug up that sloppy pussy of yours, huh?"

_"Y-ee-esss,"_ Oikawa sobs. "Please, please-"

Suna lazily raises a hand to smack Oikawa's ass grinning when he hears the pretty omega cry out. "You can do better than that," he says. "You want my cock that bad, then prove it."

Oikawa lets out a frustrated moan, he shifts his weight to his shoulders and his hands come back resting on his ass. He spreads his own ass cheeks apart until Suna can almost see inside his puffy hole. "Please," he whimpers. "Please fuck me alpha, breed me, I n-need it. My pussy needs your cum, please-"

Unable to resist anymore Suna lines himself up with Oikawa's hole and shoves inside cutting Oikawa's begging off into a choked cry. He growls, Oikawa's hole clenches around him like it's trying to milk him already, so tight and wet. He starts pounding into the omega hard, his hands are wrapped around the brunette's slim waist so hard he'll leave bruises for weeks.

Oikawa mewls at the feeling of the hard cock splitting him open, he wants to fuck himself on it but with the strong grip Suna has on him he can't do anything but stay in place and take it.

"So good," Suna hisses. "Sucking me in so well, baby, such a cute little bitch for me."

"H-harder," Oikawa gasps. "Alpha- _hahhh-_ alpha, I n-need more, please..."

Tears are leaking from Oikawa's screwed shut eyes and his whole body shakes every time Suna fucks into him, he already looks overwhelmed but Suna humors him anyway increasing the pace of his thrusts. He finds the omega's prostate and pinpoints it watching with pleasure as his mate screams in pleasure.

"That's it, baby, take it," says the alpha. "M gonna breed you, give you my pups."

_"Yes,"_ Oikawa sobs. It's impossible, he's on birth control but they like the fantasy.

With a groan Suna can feel his knot expanding, he leans down caging Oikawa in on the bed and biting at the bond mark on his neck. He mouths over it, displeased with the fact that it's fading from when he and Oikawa first bonded, he wants everyone to know that Oikawa belongs to him. "Fuck," the alpha mutters, he can't hold back much longer. "Gonna knot you, sweetheart, you want it? You want me to fill you up with my cum?"

" _I want it,"_ the omega babbles. " _Nghh,_ please please, give it t-to me, alpha please-"

Suna's knot expands and he pushes it into Oikawa's soft body. He bites Oikawa's neck, reclaiming him, and the omega cums with a loud whine, slick gushing out of his hole and cum dripping from his untouched cock. True to his word Suna pumps Oikawa's hole full of his seed, the omega shudders as he feels the warm liquid painting his insides.

Oikawa slumps unable to hold himself up, melting into the bed as exhaustion takes over. The alpha chuckles moving him onto his side so that they can spoon as they wait for the knot to go down. The omega's heat isn't broken yet but it's subsiding for now and they can go back to sleep, tomorrow morning Suna will call in sick for work and fuck Oikawa so hard he won't be able to walk for a month.

He can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy late valentine's day everyone :)


End file.
